beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Agiel
Algiel (アギエル, Algiel) is a Pillar General of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. Appearance Agiel has the appearance of a petite, high school teenager with brown eyes that are widened and long, she has crimson-red hair tied in two braids, she also wears a pair of glasses. She also wears a hat which is crossed between a pirate's hat and a college graduation hat, imprinted on it is a symbol of a snake. She wears the typical Pillar uniform of a trench coat and underneath she wears very skimpy clothing consisting of what seems to be a bikini, much to the distaste of the Red Tails and the awe of the Ishiyama males. She wears a pair of plateleg boots and has several straps on her legs, one of which carries a knife. Around her waist is a belt that is loosely fastened, attached to it is a sheath where she keeps her sword. She also has the Pillar symbol tattooed on her left thigh. Personality Agiel is arrogant, and underestimates humans. She doesn't seem to like them either. She also likes to fight those who have managed to prove their strength to her and is willing to abandon the Pillar Division for a rematch. Even so, she is very casual, and mostly only seeks entertainment. She is also cheerful, warped, amoral, fearsome, obsessive, domineering, battle hungry, bloodthirsty, merciless, very sadistic, and extremely strong and savage too. She shows some interest to Kunieda, this is shown when Furuichi made contracts with the demons and accidentally called her. History Plot Akumano Academy Arc Agiel shows up with Pillars Odonel and Zela when the Ishiyama students sneak unto Akumano Academy's Campus. When two Ishiyama thugs come on to her, Agiel flicks her finger twice and blasts the thugs into a wall. Nene captures Agiel by wrapping her up in chains. She easily escapes the chains saying that she was told to stand down, but the captain wouldnt mind if she killed a person or two. Just as she was about to attack Nene, Aoi stops her attack. Agiel sees that Aoi has a pet, Koma, and senses demonic power coming from him; wondering if he's a demon. Odonel explains about Koma's species' past and how now there are praised as Land Gods on Earth. She threatens Odonel when he says he'll take care of Koma as she says that they are hers to fight. After Aoi says that they should leave their school, she blasts all the Ishiyama students that yell out in support of her ideals. Agiel lets everyone else escape so that she can fight Aoi alone. As they start their fight Koma gets a good hit on Agiel who forget all about him. After she insults Ishiyama Aoi starts to get serious and starts to use a special move as Agiel puts it. She enhances her sword with her Demonic Aura and uses Dark Sword, Bloody Grave to counter Aoi's 100 Cleansing Petals Demon Wear Pretty Flower Storm. Agiel loses to Aoi's technique. Agiel along with Pillars Elim, Pamiel, Fabas, and Tiriel later confront with Aoi after she had finished her training with Oga at Decapitation Island. She tells them to stand back and watch because she wants to fight Aoi one on one again. Aoi however; activates Ankokubutō and starts to attack Fabas and Tiriel, as Agiel stands back amazed, commenting on her "sweet moves". Pillar Barons Ananta and Vritra show up, and Ananta attacks Aoi from behind. Agiel raises her sword to Ananta's head saying that what was happening was boring. She then says that she's defecting to the Aoi's side. Agiel says she's leaving her match with Aoi till the end. She extends her arm to Aoi asking can she stand. When Aoi asks if she's for real, she says, "For “Super” Real ♥". Memory Loss Arc Mobichi Arc Agiel goes out to eat with Odonel and Hecadoth. During the meal, Hecadoth seemingly falls unconscious and Agiel takes notice of it. She then starts waving her hand repeatedly at him while asking him what is wrong.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 8 Later, Agiel's spirit is suddenly summoned to Saint Ishiyama Academy where she quickly realizes what had happened. She realizes that Takayuki Furuichi has summoned her and remarks that it is an interesting thing, hugging his head afterward and saying that she will treat him well.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 17-19 While floating next to Furuichi, she realizes that she can pass through objects but is invisible to all other Humans, except for Furuichi himself. As she contemplates over the fact that she cannot leave his side, though she can still grant him her Demonic power, Agiel realizes that she can take control of his body parts; knowing that, she begins playing around with his body, noting that it is fun.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 1-4 She eventually stops and begins looking around. Agiel then notices Aoi standing afar and, whilst still in control of Furuichi's body, jumps up to the ceiling and then hug tackles Aoi. Holding her tight, she spins her around in the air and begins acting her usual friendly self towards her. However, she is then suddenly ejected from Furuichi's body. Agiel smirks as she realizes that Furuichi still has the stronger word whilst they are still contracted. She then watches as Furuichi is beaten up by Aoi. When he rises back up, Agiel explains that it is because of her Demonic power.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 5-11 Afterward, she rejoins him in his battle, and they end up defeating Kanzaki and Himekawa.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 11-13 She then hears Furuichi say that it will be the ultimate battle between him and a fellow student, Hidetora Tōjō; knowing that, Agiel takes her leave. As she floats away, she says to Furuichi that their contract has been fulfilled and asks that he contact her for help sometime again.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 16-17 Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Following a series of disappearances in Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 9 an investigative team is sent to the Human World to figure out who is responsible for he matter. Four of the Pillar Generals are sent to resolve the issue: Agiel, Odonel, Labed, and Xoblah.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 12-13 Agiel and the others arrive in the newly-rebuilt Ishiyama High School where they find another Pillar General, Hecadoth, with two young teenagers in a fight. Agiel is the first to notice that Hecadoth is present and she asks him what is going on. Eventually, she and the other members of the investigative team are brought into the fight. One of the teenagers, who is actually a Spell Master, manages to swiftly defeat the four Pillar Generals and he leave them bloodied on the floors.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 18-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 1 However, Agiel remains conscious but weakened; ultimately, she ends up observing the new fight between Takamiya and Oga from afar.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 5-6Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 10 Agiel eventually witnesses Furuichi's heart being carved out from his body and be subsequently sliced into six pieces, events that leave her visibly shocked.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 3Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 5 As the fight progresses because of these circumstances, Agiel begins to see how exhausted Oga is becoming.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 17 Fortunately, Oga manages to catch his breath thanks to Tōjō. Tōjō notices the presence of the Pillar Generals in the room and mistakenly refers to Akumano Academy as the "Teddy Bear Academy", which leaves Agiel somewhat puzzled.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 209, Page 6 Once left alone again with her fallen Pillar Generals, Agiel decides to carry them away. While carrying both Odonel and Xoblah on her back, she complains of their chains and weight respectively, noting that both of them together are very heavy. Agiel then glances back behind her towards Oga's and Takamiya's apparent locations; reflecting on the contract between Takamiya and Lucifer, she remarks that they are deep in trouble now.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 211, Page 1 Powers & Abilities She, as a pillar of Behemoth squad, has many abilities such as strength and speed many times greater than that of average men. She is so physically strong, she can send men flying with just a flick from her finger or break chains with minimal effort. She also has demonic powers, much like Hilda's. Algiel is also good at fighting with swords. She also seems to have the ability to see through the concealment of demons who have the ability to hide from the naked eye. As demonstrated when she circles her hand and uses it as an eye piece to see Koma who was assisting Kunieda during their first encounter. Techniques *'Dark Sword, Blood Grave': Agiel covers her sword with her demonic, and does a slide slash on her opponent Relationships Aoi Kunieda Agiel and Aoi are somewhat fighting-bonded friends. She helped Aoi and even defecting to her side as to accomplish her main goal which was fighting a one-on-one combat with Aoi herself. Odonel Zela Quotes *"They are mine!": referring to Kunieda and Koma. *"My, my. Looks like you got yourself a rare pet there, missy.": after seeing Koma assisting Kunieda. *"Well... This is really boring.": unsatisfied with Kunieda's apparent end. *"For super real ♥": assuring Kunieda of her defection. *"What the hell are you doing," ''to Pillar Head Amanta, for hurting and trying to kill Kunieda *"You know what? I'm defecting to this side.'♥" ''to the Pillars who wanted to kill Kunieda including two Pillar Heads (Amanta and Vritra)'' '' Trivia *Agiel is the name of an angel mentioned in the Key of Solomon, a grimoire that was possibly written during the Italian Renaissance. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division Category:Pillar Generals